Haunted High
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean tells Roman and Seth about a security guard he had in high school that confused him because she told to leave and stay. Somehow he ends up telling them about the fact that his high school is haunted. Was it haunted?


A/N: I was on the website Not Always Learning and I read this post about the submitter being dehydrated. This random security guard comes in and tells the submitter to leave and stay. This goes on for a while and then the submitter admits that they weren't sure if it was a hallucination or not. So I got this idea from that post.

* * *

><p><span><em>Some years ago<em>

Dean just walked down the hallway to get to the restroom, wearing the straw-hat, which was the hall pass. On a post-it note on the hat it said, 'Hall Pass' in the teacher's handwriting.

A female security guard walked up to him and Dean suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He shoved down the memories of his third grade teacher and held back a shudder. He stopped and looked at the guard.

"What are you doing here?" The guard asked.

Dean looked at her confused, "I go to school here. I'm just going to the restroom."

"You can't stay here," The guard replied.

Dean was still confused, "I was just going to the restroom."

"Okay, you can leave," The guard said.

Dean looked confused, "You want me to leave the school?"

"No, you can't leave," The guard said.

"I can't leave this hallway? Is there some sort of radioactivity that I'm now caught in?" Dean asked, feeling worry creep in.

"No. You can stay. You're doing nothing wrong," The security guard said.

"So, I'm not going back to class?" Dean asked, feeling more annoyed than worried.

"No you can leave," The guard said.

"What do you want from me?" Dean asked, the annoyance coming out.

The guard looked confused and Dean went to the restroom. He came out and there was that security guard, walking towards him.

"You can't stay here," The guard said.

"I just wanted to use the restroom," Dean said.

"You can't stay here," The guard said and Dean wanted to hit the security guard with the hall pass hat. He was more worried about the fact that the woman could arrest him for assault.

"I was just leaving to go back to class," Dean replied.

"No, don't leave. You can stay here," The woman pleaded.

Dean decided to ignore the woman and head back to class.

When he returned, the teacher gave him a look. Dean dropped the hat on the bookshelf and signed his name and the time in. "Where were you?"

Dean felt a headache forming, "The restroom."

"For twenty minutes?" The teacher asked.

Dean definitely got a headache as he remembered that security guard, "The security guard stopped me."

"Was it the security guard that told you to leave but you can stay here but you can't stay here?" A boy asked from across the room.

"Yeah. She was confusing me," Dean said.

"Ugh, I hate that woman. She gives me headaches," The boy said.

The teacher look confused, "I'm sorry, but this school doesn't have female security guards."

"Yes we do," Another boy piped up. "She told me that I can leave the school, but I have to stay here, but I can't stay."

Half of the class agreed.

Later, Dean found out that half of the teachers say that the security doesn't exist. The other half says she does. Half of the students say that there wasn't a female security guard and the other half says she does exist.

Dean, the boy Lucas, and the other boy James took it to the principal.

"I don't remember hiring any female security guard," The principal said.

"She does exist," Lucas said. "She was blonde, supermodel tall, and kind of chunky. I think her name is something Hall."

"I don't remember hiring someone with that name." The principal said.

"That's what Lucy Hill told me," James said.

"Did you say the name Lucy Hill?" The principal asked.

"Yeah," James said.

The principal typed the name in a computer, "There's no one here that goes by that name."

"What about…" Lucas rattled off names only to find out that no one goes to the school with those names.

"The next thing you're going to tell us that the eight hundred building doesn't exist either," Dean joked.

The principal just stared, "There's no eight hundred building."

"We have classes in that building," James said. "How about Mr. Hazelwood, Mrs. Jadestone, Miss. Cordoba…"

"There are no teachers with those names," The principal said.

Dean, Lucas, and James looked at each other. They dragged the principal to the cafeteria and opened the door.

The principal looked at the students horrified, "Who the hell are you people?"

Half of the students looked up at him, looking particular ghoulish. The other half looked completely normal and went over to where the four were standing. The human half looked scared.

"What the fuck is wrong with this school?" A girl shouted.

At the same time, the ghoulish half all pressed their fingers to their mouths. At the same exact time they went, "Ssh!"

_Present_

"What was that even about?" Roman asked confused. Dean was lying on the bench in the locker room. He just finished retelling them about that weird high school experience.

"I don't know. I think it might have been some sort of fucked up trick that they were playing on me," Dean said.

"What about in your yearbook? Did those people show up in it?" Seth asked.

Dean gave them a confused look, "No. Why would they be in the yearbook?"

Now it was time for Roman and Seth to be confused.

"Well, you just said-" Seth trailed off confused.

Dean wondered if he should tell them. He decided to tell them…right after he screws around with them. "Why would they be in my yearbook?"

"You said that half was ghoulish. So I thought that maybe they might show up in your yearbook," Seth explained. He began to look excited. "So that means-"

"Your school is haunted," Roman finished, equally looking excited.

Dean face-palmed thinking, _I'm surrounded by freaks._

Seth scowled at Dean, "I'm not an idiot."

Dean decided to tell them, "My school isn't haunted. I was describing the strange dream that I had when I was sixteen."

"Oh," Seth and Roman said, sounding disappointed.

"That weird security guard really did happen. It was annoying and confusing." Dean said.

* * *

><p>AN: This was supposed to end differently.


End file.
